bladesoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mithril Skills
= Mithril Skills = There are 5 Mithril skills in the game: Critical Hit, Critical Damage, Barkskin, Resilience and Tradeskill boost. The effects of each are described below. Critical Hit: This skill increases the chance that a normal hit on a monster will become a critical hit instead, dealing more damage than a regular hit. The chance increases by .2% per skill level. At level 500, this means that you will have 100% critical hit, and every attack that lands will be a critical hit. Critical Damage: This skill increases the damage that happens when you land a critical hit. It is added as a percent onto your normal damage. Normal critical hits do 200% of your normal damage. Thus, when you have 5% Critical Damage, you will do 205% of your normal damage when you land a critical hit. It increases by .2% per level. This means that at level 500, you will have 100% Critical Damage, meaning that your critical hits will do three times the damage of a normal attack. Barkskin: This skill increases your defence by .2% per level. This means that at level 500, you will have 100% added on, essentially doubling your defence. Resilience: This skill lowers the minimum damage that monsters do to you by .1% per level. This means that at level 500, it will lower the minimum by 50%. This skill will also give you a chance to dodge a boss attack. When maxed (at level 500), you will have a 20% chance to dodge a boss attack which is added to the dodge chance from being a Shield Bearing Warrior. Tradeskill Boost: This skill increases the total resources you find whilst tradeskilling by .2% per skill level. This means that at level 500, you will get double the amount of resources you would without any boost. Costs*: All levels of all skills cost 5 times the skill level in mithril. This means that level 1 costs 5 mithril, level 10 costs 50 mithril, and level 500 costs 2,500 mithril. In total, to take one mithril skill from level 0 to level 500, it costs a grand total of 626,250 mithril. To max all 5 skills it will cost you 3,131,250 mithril. (*these costs only apply to the boosts above, see below for the remaining two mith skills.) Heroism: This skill increases the damage done to global bosses. When Fully maxed it adds an additional 25% damage to your overall damage, i.e. it comes from all sources (gems, skill boosts ect) not just your base. Each upgrade adds 0.05% up to a maximum of 25% onto your total damage against bosses. Valour: This skill increases your defensive capabilities against global bosses. It adds 25% defence to your total defence when fully maxed. This defence increase comes from all sources, not just your base defence attribute. Each upgrade adds 0.05% up to a maximum of 25% onto your total defence against bosses. Cost for Heroism and Valour: Heroism and Valour operate on a tier based cost. This means that the jump in cost between an upgrade and the next upgrade is dependant on the tier. The tiers exists in blocks of 100 levels. Reset Mithril Skills: You can reset your mithril skills to zero and get back your mithril, the first time is free the second time costs you 10% off the returned mithril, every reset after that costs 10 credits and 10% off the returned mithril. None of the gold spent on heroism or valor will be refunded when you reset your skills.